1. Related Application
This application is related to Japanese Patent Application No. 148,192/85, upon which is based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 883,401, filed July 8, 1986.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color picture reproducing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a color picture reproducing method in which a color photosensitive material is successively exposed to light form tricolor-decomposed pictures displayed on a high-luminance monochromatic cathode-ray tube (CRT) for one scene.
3. Background Art
It has been recent practice to record pictures on magnetic recording media such as a magnetic disk by using electronic cameras (for still pictures). Alternatively, pictures are photographed once on color photographic films by using ordinary cameras, and are then recorded on magnetic recording media such as a magnetic disk, so that the pictures recorded on the magnetic media can be reproduced or displayed on CRTs for viewing. With the advance of such recording techniques, it has been suggested that color pictures recorded on magnetic disks be printed onto color photosensitive materials as color prints to be handed to customers.
As one conventional method for reproducing such color prints, that is, color pictures, a method shown in FIG. 1 has been used in practice.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional method is carried out such that a high-luminance monochromatic CRT 1, whose monochromatic output nontheless has luminance in the blue (B), the green (G) and the red (R) regions, is caused to emit light successively on the basis of its blue, green and red picture signals obtained by decomposing a picture into its three color components. A color photosensitive material 4 is exposed successively to the emitted light on the basis of the respective blue, green and red picture signals for each scene through a lens system 2 and respective blue, green and red filters 3 (the blue, green and red filters are each successively used for the exposure for the pictures corresponding to the blue, green and red pictures signal), and then the color photosensitive material 4 is developed to obtain a color print. In the above-mentioned printing method, however, it is impossible to avoid color mixing owing to the fact that not only a blue (B) photosensitive layer but a green (G) photosensitive layer and/or a red (R) photosensitive layer are sensitized in the blue exposure for the blue (B) photosensitive layer. This results in a problem of reduction in saturation, particularly in the blue area.
Although it is desirable that the above-mentioned printing method is carried out in as short time as possible, balance in the sensitivity of the color photosensitive material does not match the output of an ordinary monochromatic CRT. Accordingly, to obtain a color picture with good color balance, the exposure times required for the successive exposures of a scene for different color components must be changed from each other. Particularly, the exposure time for a blue picture must be significantly shorter than the exposure time for a red picture. As a result, handling of exposure becomes complex, and this complexity becomes an important factor that inhibits speeding up of the whole printing process.